The Second Prophecy
by SilverShadowKat19
Summary: There was a Second Prophecy made in Azarath, after Raven defeated her father Trigon. Old friends from the Past come back. Who is Shadow? Who are the Flock? Will be a OC/Raven story. Please don't flame me! Better than it sounds in summary.
1. A vision from the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. *sigh* and I won't ever own them. Because if I did. We would have waaaay more episodes! This is also my first FanFiction. Don't flame me! Give me tips and ideas! Ummm…. On with the story!**

**Bold- A.N Italics- thoughts Normal- normal speach**

A little girl with long purple hair and violet eyes is running from a boy with short purple hair with blue eyes. The boy is chasing her, while four others watch him. Trying to not get caught as well. Two men watch this scene with interest.

"Metrion! Get back here so I can tag you. The boy with short purple hair and blue eyes says. While aiming a blast of dark energy at her; and missing by a few feet.

"Never! You missed me again Crow! If you want to tag me you have to catch me first!" Metrion called out from her place in the sky. Smiling down at him. "Why don't you try to catch Dove or Avalon?" She asked, while pointing to a girl with purple hair and purple eyes. She looked just like Metrion except her skin color was pearly white instead of pale white. Then she pointed at another girl, who was a few feet away from her, who had purple hair and green eyes.

"Yeah Crow! Leave Rae alone!" A boy, with black hair and purple eyes, shouted from the ground. Using Metrion's nickname; Now flying up to Crow to make sure he left her alone.

"Shadow I'm not going to hurt her. Just tag her! Don't get so protective. I- we- he said, gesturing around to their friends- are not going to hurt her."

"Your blast of energy you shot at her says otherwise" He retorted.

"It was just a little blast. I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her, or make her mad enough so that IT would happen." Crow said, with a hurt face. Hurt that one of his best friends would accuse him of trying to hurt Rae. She was one of his best friends. They were the Flock. He would NEVER hurt a member of the Flock.

"Shadow…." Metrion said to her friend, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Thank you for doing your job" Raven told him. Shadow looked at her.

"_Are you sure? I could teach him a lesson. Just this once?" _He asked her telepathically.

"_No. Having him dead or hurt won't help us."_

"_It would help me. Are you sure you're ok?"_

"_Yes Shadow I'm fine."_

"_All right. I'll leave him alone. BUT just for you."_

"_Thank you." _Metrion said, ending their telepathic conversation.

"I'm sorry Crow. That was unacceptable of me." Shadow told Crow. While Metrion flew off to see what Avalon and Dove were doing.

"Accepted." Crow replied. He knew that being the protector of the _"Gem of Trigon"._ Their father. Was a hard thing to do. He- Shadow- had to keep Metrion happy at all times, and NEVER let her get out of control. Or more importantly, her emotions out of control. Especially rage. Least Trigon would seize control of her.

A sudden crash and power wave stopped all of the in their tracks. Avalon & Dove instantly flew to Metrion's sides. While Crow flew behind her; at the same time Shadow appeared in front of her. His hands blazing with power, raw black power, the power of the shadows.

"No! Crow, Dove, Shadow get Metrion to the temple. She will be safe there. Go! He's coming. He has found a way around the block. The shield will hold, but not forever. Move! We will take care of this." Azar and Kazar shouted as one.

Shadow teleported them to the temple. Still holding Raven against his chest. She had fainted. Her father, Trigon, had found a way to draw all of her power for a few minutes to open a portal to Azarath. As soon as they all were inside, Crow sealed the door while Dove and Avalon regained their balance. They were not used to teleporting yet. They hadn't learned this type of magic.

Crow ran over to the back wall of the temple, and quickly said the emergency portal words. To open the portal to a dimension of Kazar's and Azar's choice. A place where Metrion would be safe for a while.

Just as the dimensional hole opened. Trigon's minions burst in. Crow began to use his dark magic to fight them off. He was soon joined by Dove. Who was using her power over light magic as well. Avalon began to use complex spells involving all four elements at once. Shadow stood back. Making sure his charge, mate, and best friend was ok.

"Guys? Help! I'm in need of assistance over here." Crow shouted. He was getting his ass kicked. Literally. A demon snuck up from behind him and kicked him in the ass. The preceded to remove it with a painful spell. The demon didn't get very far because, it was grabbed by Falcon. A boy with light brown hair and purple eyes. The last member of the Flock. Who had just got the message. Falcon bent down and gave his friend his ass back.

"Nice Crow! I never thought I would see the day that I actually had to hand you ass back to you." Falcon said, his eyes showing his mocking tone.

"Very funny Fal. Just let me speak." Crow replied. Slightly annoyed. He yelped as he reattached his ass. Then continued fighting the mass of demons. Metrion, in the meantime, had just woken up.

"Shadow what's going on?" She asked. Shadow filled her in. Not really watching her back and someone decided to take advantage of this and shot the death spell at her. Falcon saw this and dove right in front of Metrion.

"Fal! No!" Metrion cried. Running to his fallen side. She started to shake him. Hoping that this might wake up her dead friend.

Metrion! You have to leave now!" Shadow shouted.

"Fal! No!" Metrion cried. Suddenly a wave of anger escaped her. "NO! FALCON! NO!" She yelled. As she said this, her eyes turned red and a second set of eyes opened above the first. Her hair turned snow white, and her black cloak red. Blood red. **"No! Whoever did this shall pay!"** Metrion screamed. Her voice no longer soft and sweet. Now it was cold and full of rage. As she said this black tentacles wrapped around the culprit draining his life away. She just smiled. Loving the feeling of death. The screams not bothering her at all.

"Metrion! You've got to snap out of it. Come on Rae. Please." Shadow pleaded. Slowly, her eyes turned purple again. The second set closed as her cloak changed colors again as well. When she was back to normal, he telepathically told her what happened. It was the first time rage had been let loose. **(A.N Rae or Metrion isn't using her spell/mantra yet. She will use it later on.) **All the sudden, all of the demons disappeared. As a power wave flew though the building. Shadow pushed her toward the portal.

"No! Shadow! I won't leave I want to help fight!" Metrion cried. Desperately, trying to free herself from his arms. But, it was too late. Shadow pushed her through the portal. After he gave her a kiss to the lips.

_"Goodbye Metrion. We will see you soon."_ He told her

_"Yup! See you as soon as Azar's time says." _Avalon commented.

_"Metrion! Don't forget us!"_ Dove wailed.

_"Stay safe won't you?"_ Crow asked._ "I don't want him-Jerks thumb over to Shadow- to kick my ass when we find you."_

_"I will. I'll miss you all."_ Metrion said as she walked through the portal. Looking behind herself as she did. As the portal closed they could see her make the Flock symbol. Touch the locket and smile. **(A.N The locket is a black circle on a silver chain. The front of the locket has a symbol on it. Metrion=Raven, Shadow=nothing. His is plain. Crow is a crow. Duh! You already know what Dove's is. Avalon's is split into four sections. A water drop, flame, tornado, and tree. The locket holds one picture of the entire Flock, and one picture of someone of your choice. Rae is in Shadows, Shadow is in Rae's. Dove is Crow's and vice-versa. Avalon was in Falcons. Now Rae is there in stead. They can also all communicate telepathically as long as they wear the necklace.) **The next thing she knew there was ground beneath her. She was on… Earth! Azar & Kazar had wanted her to go to a different dimension! Metrion took on last look at the locket, keeping Shadow in mind she decided to change her name to stay safe. One look at her locket told her what. _Raven. I'm now Raven._ She said. As she walked downtown.

**(A.N this takes place in Titans Tower. Raven's Room)**

**Raven's P.O.V**

Raven awoke, breathing deeply. It was 3:15 am, and she had just had a flash back. A vision of something that hadn't happened for eight years. She'd left that behind her after the war started. After HE came and destroyed Azarath. She sighed and sat up in bed. She truly missed her friends; her time as an honored member of the Flock. One question came back to her while she thought about it. Why did she have this as a dream?

Raven didn't have much time to ponder this because, the alarm started to blare. She sighed, and slipped on her uniform. She wore a black cloak and equally black leotard. **(A.N: I know this isn't what she normally wears, but this is what I have her wearing.) **She floated into the main room. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were already there.

"What's going on Robin? Why did you wake us up?" Asked a still half asleep Cyborg.

"Yeah man! Why? I need my rest." Complained Beast Boy. Annoyed at being up at 3:15 in the morning.

"Yes, friend Robin. Why would we be awake at this time of the morning?" Questioned Starfire.

"Well, there is something destroying half of downtown. We need to check it out." Robin said. Obviously he was fully awake. Jerk. Ass. Other words ran through Raven's head. "Alright teem lets go!" Robin said, as they all drove to the scene of the crime. Robin on his speed cycle, Cyborg and B.B in the T-car, and Raven and Starfire flying.

**What do you think is downtown? Why did Raven have that vision? Next chapter will be up soon. Please Review! Is this a good start for my first FanFiction?**


	2. Character Info

This is for you Cosmic-Lover!

Characters:

Name: Shadow

Age: 316 **(People! Raven is also 315)**

Looks like: Black hair, pale skin, Purple eyes.

Powers: dark magic **(Like Raven's)** Healing, Telekinesis, and Empathy.

Special Abilities: Dimension Hopping **(can travel to different dimensions**), Reality bender. **(Can make what he thinks about come true. Used to give raven what she wants. To keep her happy.)**

Soul Self: Hawk

Job: To protect Raven from Trigon's power.

Father: Trigon's brother Lucifer- ¾ **(To those who are clueless, he's ¾ demon. Not saying this again!)**

Mother: Azarathian-1/4

Name: Crow

Age: 315

Looks like: short purple hair, blue eyes, white (Like moonbeams) skin.

Powers: Dark magic, empathy, telekinesis, healing

Special Abilities: Can become a dragon for short periods of time.

Soul Self: Crow **(Duh!)**

Job: To be raven's BFF (**I know this sounds cheesy, but I didn't know what else to say!)**

Father: Dragon Price- 1/4

Mother: Azarathian Monk- 3/4

Name: Dove

Age: 314

Looks like: Purple hair, purple eyes, and white skin.

Powers: Light Magic, can grow white wings, empathy, healing, telekinesis.

Special Abilities: Can glow, can heal anything/one

Soul Self: Dove **(Duh!)**

Job: To be Raven's BFF

Father: Azarathian Spell caster/Mage

Mother: Fallen Angle

Name: Avalon

Age: 315

Looks like: Purple hair, green eyes, white skin.

Powers: Can control the 4 elements, empathy.

Special Abilities: Can make her voice act like sirens.

Soul Self: Phoenix

Job: To be raven's BFF and keep peace.

Next Chapter will be up soon!


	3. A Blast from the Past

**Last Chapter:**

"Well, there is something destroying half of downtown. We need to check it out." Robin said. Obviously he was fully awake. Jerk. Ass. Other words ran through Raven's head. "Alright teem lets go!" Robin said, as they all drove to the scene of the crime. Robin on his speed cycle, Cyborg and B.B in the T-car, and Raven and Starfire flying.

Raven's P.O.V

When they got downtown they saw that there was something causing mayhem here. Once they were all there they went straight into the scene.

"DUDE! That thing…. Whatever it is destroying half the town if we don't stop it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"He's right Rob. We got to take this thing down. YO!" Cyborg shouted. As the thing- whatever it was- destroyed his car. "NOOOOOO! MY BABY! Ok. Now _it's_ gonna pay!" Cyborg shouted. Readying his sonic cannon.

"Right. Titans GO!" Robin cried. Everyone moved toward the scene, but Raven. "Ummm….. Raven?" He asked. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea sure. Let's go." She said with her usual monotone. _I've got to get my mind off him! He's gone! They're all gone! I can't think about them. I've got to help my team._ She thought. As she saw Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy getting their but kicked. By whatever was in the dark globe of glowing power.

Raven flew toward the power source. "AZARATH METRION ZINTOS!" She screamed as black power flew from her hands and wrapped around the monster.

"Good work Raven" Robin said. Picking himself off the ground.

"Yea Raven! You did it. Boo Yah!" Cyborg cried.

"Yeah Raven. The way you went all dark magic on it. Wooooo!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Ummm….. Friends? Why is friend Raven doing the pant of ing?" Asked Starfire.

Suddenly the monster sent forth a power surge. This wasn't any ordinary power surge though. This power surge let loose water. Not dark energy. Now most water is harmless to Demons as well as Azarathians. But this was not any kind of water. It was water that could only be found on one of the peaks of the Forbidden Mountains of Azarath. This was Holy Water. The kind used to kill demons.

Raven's eyes widened as the water was shot out of the monster. She did the only thing she could. She felt Timid taking over. She screamed. Suddenly, just as the water was about to hit her it was absorbed. By something/someone standing in front of her. She felt strong arms grab her by the waist and pull her up. Her head resting against someone's chest.

"It's ok Metrion. I've got you. It's going to be ok." The person said. Their body surrounded in dark shadows. **(A.N Until I say so they will all be speaking in Azarathian. NOT the titans though. That would just be weird!)**

Raven could only whimper. Still in shock about how the thing had almost hit her with one of the only things that could actually hurt her.

"Metrion are you ok?" said a voice.

"Yeah Mets. You feeling good?" a second voice said.

"She's going to be ok right? She's not going to… to….. Wind up like Fal is she?" a third said.

"No." said whoever she was resting on. "She's going to be ok. I know it. It's my job to make sure of it." The voice replied.

"Who… Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Awww! Little Metrion did you forget about us so quickly?" someone replied.

"No! It's impossible! You can't be him! He died! Along with all the others!" Raven said. Then broke down crying.

"_Metrion, it's us we survived. Now come on. Be happy! Please_!" said a voice in her head.

"Shadow? Dove? Crow? Avalon? Is that you? I can't believe you alive!" she said. Jumping up and throwing her arms around them each in turn. Meanwhile the titans were watching this with confusion. Who were these strangers? Did they know Raven? Why was she hugging them?

Robin's P.O.V

Who are these people? Why was Rae hugging them? Why couldn't she be hugging me? What got her so upset? Why is she afraid of water? I'll have to find this out later. He thought to himself.

Beast Boy's P.O.V

DUDE! What's going on? Why is Raven being all happy? The only time she was this happy was when she was actually named Happy! **(A.N Remember Nevermore? When B.B and Cy got to know Raven better?)**

Cyborg's P.O.V

Who are these people? They appear out of nowhere, and then one of them blocks raven from the water. Come to think of it….. Why was Raven so afraid of water? Who is that dude hugging her? Where did they come from? Uh Oh! They'd better break it up soon. I can see Robin's not at all happy with this hugging. Idiot! He doesn't even know he likes Raven! Yet! Oh! This is not going to be good. Or is it? Hmmm... No. This is going to cause us a lot of trouble.

Starfire's P.O.V

Who are these people? Why are they hugging friend Raven? I've never seen friend Raven so happy before. I must meet them! More new friends! YAY!

Back to Rae's P.O.V

"Yup. It's us Metrion. How have you been holding up?" Crow asked

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Dove added in.

"How is Earth? Is this a nice place? Or is it much like the planet Inferno. Full of danger, grief, and pain." Avalon questioned.

"Metrion. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? He got away before I could hit him." Shadow said. Sounding bitter, worried, and angry at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's great to see you all. But, I do need to explain this to my friends. They will be worried. Shadow, release me. I can stand." Raven replied.

**What will Raven tell the titans? How will they react? The next chapter will be up shortly. If I can do it with all the school work and stuff. Don't worry! I'm not going to abandon my story.**


	4. Meeting the Flock

**Last Chapter:**

"Yup. It's us Metrion. How have you been holding up?" Crow asked

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Dove added in.

"How is Earth? Is this a nice place? Or is it much like the planet Inferno. Full of danger, grief, and pain." Avalon questioned.

"Metrion. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? He got away before I could hit him." Shadow said. Sounding bitter, worried, and angry at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's great to see you all. But, I do need to explain this to my friends. They will be worried. Shadow, release me. I can stand." Raven replied.

Raven's P.O.V

Raven walked toward the group of titans who were watching this whole display of affection. Coming from the "Ice Queen" of Titan's Tower. She wanted to break out laughing when she saw their faces. Robin was looking surprised and….. Was that jealousy? But he had a crush on Starfire. Didn't he? Starfire looked happy. **(A.N when isn't she?)** Cyborg looked shocked and his eyes were dinner plate sized. His jaw was also on the ground. Beast Boy looked like he was going to faint. His eyes were huge, jaw touching the floor, and a shocked/surprised/suspicious look on his face.

"DUDE! WHO ARE YOU?" Beast Boy screamed. Waving his arms over his head.

"Yes. How do you know Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"I too am of the curious. How do you come to know friend Raven" Starfire said. Looking confused.

"Raven… Are you ok? Who are these people? How do they know you? We should get back to the tower. Can you walk?" robin said. Rapidly asking her questions. His voice mixed with concern, suspicion, and the usual leader tone. But, only Cyborg noted the tones of voice Robin used.

"Raven? Who is this Raven you speak of? We are here only to talk, protect and warn our friend." Dove said.

_"Dove… Mets is Raven."_ Avalon explained. Through their telepathy.

"She is fine. It's none of your business any who mortal. Stay out of this. I-us- are here to protect her." Shadow said. Sounding snappy, annoyed, and angry at the same time.

"Listen you… We are the Teen Titans. We are Raven's friends. She is safe with us. Seeing how she is important to us it's our business too. And who are you to call me mortal? You are a mortal to. Or are you a bot sent by Slade to kidnap raven?" Robin retorted. Angry at being called a mortal.

"Listen you. I don't have time for this. She is safer with us. And might I say, Me? A mere mortal. Don't make me laugh. Now buzz off. We have business to attend." Shadow said. Angry at being contradicted by a mere human. Something that was beneath him.

"Now wait here. You can't just appear out of nowhere and take Raven with you. She's safe and belongs here with us." Robin started to say, but was cut off by Crow.

"You, Robin, We are friends of the girl you call Raven. She is important to us. We are not to be underestimated. Or what you said earlier. What was it? Bots? Yes. We are not bots of any sort." Crow said.

"You can trust us. We won't hurt you." Avalon added in.

"Well now that we are finished" Cyborg said. Quickly cutting off what could be another argument. He wanted to get home in time for his date. Though the way it was looking. He had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't make his date with Bee. **(A.N She's the leader of Titans east.)** "Let's head back to the tower. You see the big "T"? That's our home. Can you bring Raven there?"

"Yes. We could do that." Dove said. Speaking for the team.

"Alright. We'll see you there." Beast Boy said. "let's go!" And the group of Titans headed back to the tower. The Flock followed behind. Raven, still unconscious in Shadow's arms.

**I have put a poll up. Please vote. I won't update till I get at least 4-6 votes on it.**


	5. A message that tells the future

"Well now that we are finished" Cyborg said. Quickly cutting off what could be another argument. He wanted to get home in time for his date. Though the way it was looking. He had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't make his date with Bee. **(A.N She's the leader of Titans east.)** "Let's head back to the tower. You see the big "T"? That's our home. Can you bring Raven there?"

"Yes. We could do that." Dove said. Speaking for the team.

"Alright. We'll see you there." Beast Boy said. "let's go!" And the group of Titans headed back to the tower. The Flock followed behind. Raven, still unconscious in Shadow's arms.

THE NEXT MORNING (Will be in Nobody's or Rae's P.O.V)

Sunlight streamed threw the open window. As it fell into the room of Raven/Metrion. She shifted in her bed then awoke with a start.

"Ugh! What happened she asked, to no one in particular. To her surprise, someone answered her.

"Well let's see… Someone/thing shot holy water at you. You fainted from the shock of our return, after thinking us dead for about 8 years. Shadow caught you. The one who goes by Robin had a short fight with Shadow. Crow decided to try to explain. But, we all know he failed his Azar/Kazar test on explanation spells. The metal one, what's his name, Cyborg decided to step in before Shadow could unleash an attack on the poor mortal. You've been out for a while. Dove and I have been checking on you. Shadow, Crow, and Dove are with the ones who called you their friend. I hope Dove will keep Shadow from committing murder, and Crow to keep Dove from blabbing your life's story to everyone. Azar… That girl can talk. Anything else you want to know?" Avalon said.

Raven/Metrion was shocked. All that had happened. The last thing she remembered was Timid taking control.

"Do you want to go see how everyone is doing? They are worried for you?" Avalon said. In many ways she was Metrion's sister. While Dove was her close friend.

"Yes. That would be nice. I replied. "Let's go." While getting ready to face the barrage of questions. As they walked out the door she could her shouting. No, this wasn't a fight that was dangerous. Just stupid. It was Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were at it again. Honestly, couldn't they agree just this once? No. It wouldn't be right if they did.

As they got closer and opened the door a sight meet their eyes.

Robin was searching the computer, no doubt looking for information on the monster that attacked her. Dove was talking with Starfire. Shadow and Crow were watching Beast Boy and Cyborg bicker. They, being Azarathians, didn't know what tofu was. So they were confused and amused on this argument.

Raven/Metrion stood in the door way, next to her was Avalon. They both were waiting for someone to notice them.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

This seemed to go back and forth.

"Really, you guys can't agree on one thing to cook? Just for one day?" Raven said. Sounding amused.

"They are just like Crow and Dove in the seventh moon festival." Avalon commented.

"Whaaa? DUDE! Oops. Raven! How are you? Your better!" Beast Boy explained.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Robin said. Turning around to face her.

"Yeah Raven. You good? What was that thing last night?" Cyborg asked.

"Friend Raven! You are alright? We were worried after you did the fainting. Did the Globorgs get to you?" Starfire asked. While crushing Raven with one of her hugs.

"Star… can't… breath…" Raven gasped. As Starfire let go.

"Raven… do you know what that thing was last night? I looked all over and can't find files on it." Robin said.

Raven sighed.

"Raven! Why are you so afraid of water? I mean you can face your dad. You know? The big red dude with horns and nasty temper. And kick Slade's ass with no trouble. What's sooo scary about water?" Beast Boy said.

"Yes. I know who he is. And that was no ordinary water. To you it would have felt like it, but to me it would have injured or maybe even kill me. It was Holy water. Though this is a special type of Holy water. You can only find it on Azarath. In the Hidden Valley of Azar. In the cave of Kazar." Raven said.

"Oh." Beast Boy said.

"Wow. That's bad." Cyborg said.

"Did any hit you?" Asked Robin. Concern showing in his voice. Though again. Only Cyborg noticed it.

"No Robin. It was directed away by Avalon. And Beast Boy." She said. Before he could interrupt and ask how. "Shadow took what little amount might have hit me."

"Friend Raven. I am of the relieved to hear this. But, while you were doing the unconscious. I talked to Dove, and she said she had a message for you. Would you like to see it?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Star. It would be nice." Raven said. With her usual monotone. Starfire took the note Dove had given her and handed it off to Raven. It was made with silken fiber and smelled of… of…. Lavender and Rose. Those scents were common on Earth. But, more commonly found in the Meadow of Joy, owned by Lady Summer, of third moon of Azarath. Most important was what it read.

_The Second Prophecy has begun_

_The place where there is 7 moons and 3 suns_

_The forgotten birds shall arise_

_Evils hand is given one more try_

_The dead shall be awakened_

_The Great Mother's gift that was once taken_

_Old Past and Present shall collide_

_Fate will be tempted_

_Emotions shall reign supreme _

_The council that few have seen_

_The all knowing shall fall in the end_

_The Gem is given a Second use_

_And one choice shall make the difference in the End_

Raven read this poem aloud. For it was written in Azarathian. There was silence. Then…

"DUDE! Does this mean that there is a SECOND prophecy linked to Raven? Awww man! I thought that after you destroyed him (Trigon) there would be no more trouble." Beast Boy said.

"Wait… Friend Raven. Does this mean that…." Starfire began.

"Yes Star. Another prophecy has been made." Raven said.

"Raven Yo. Does this mean that the world might end again?" Cyborg said.

"Ummm…. Raven. Last time there was a prophecy you knew what would happen. Do you know what this one means as well?" Robin said.

"Yes, Robin. I have a good idea at what this means. But, first I will have to tell you a bit about my past for you to understand." Raven said. As they all sat down on the couch. **( A.N: Order of people on the couch. Left to Right. Beast Boy, Crow, Dove, Shadow, Raven, Avalon, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire.)**


	6. Explanations and Interuptions

**Last Chapter:**

"Wait… Friend Raven. Does this mean that…." Starfire began.

"Yes Star. Another prophecy has been made." Raven said.

"Raven Yo. Does this mean that the world might end again?" Cyborg said.

"Ummm…. Raven. Last time there was a prophecy you knew what would happen. Do you know what this one means as well?" Robin said.

"Yes, Robin. I have a good idea at what this means. But, first I will have to tell you a bit about my past for you to understand." Raven said. As they all sat down on the couch. **( A.N: Order of people on the couch. Left to Right. Beast Boy, Crow, Dove, Shadow, Raven, Avalon, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire.)**

"Well… It all started back in Azarath. There was a group of monks, mages, and people like us. We-she gestured around to all of the ones wearing capes- the mixed. Those who had demons, angels, nymphs, elementals, mages, dragons, pixie, sprite, Fairy, Faerie, and so forth were trained by the monks. Unless Azar or Kazar saw it fit to give you special training. Some of us were destine to destroy worlds, some to rule worlds, and some to die when are parents saw it fit. Most of us were created to be slaves, tools to our parents. No one would rebel against them. For everyone feared one. The one person, or being that even the monks, mages, and other specialist feared was Scath. No one would stand in his way. He is also known as the Destroyer, Death, Satan, Soul Eater, Life Drainer, and so forth. But, then a small group of people decided to revolt. They were named the Shadows. For that was how they worked. The group consisted of some people." Raven said.

"Friend Raven. Scath is known even on my world he is feared. Even we, the ones called war lords, would never dare to defy Scath. He is to powerful." Starfire admitted.

"So this guy/monster called Scath was feared. Where are you going with this raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven, when Slade last showed up he had a symbol on his forehead. It glowed. Was that the mark of Scath?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven is another one of his names Trigon?" Robin said. Sounding concerned. And wanting to help her any way he could. He didn't trust these people. They just appear out of nowhere. Bringing a new threat with them.

"Yes Robin. It is. You need to know that the Group called the Shadows was defeated. A new group arose. They called themselves the Flock. I have a picture of them. The Flock consisted of mixes. They… they… they…. But Raven stopped.

"You want me to tell the rest?" Avalon asked. She received a nod from Raven/Metrion. "This is a picture of them" she said. And pulled out her locket. Inside was a picture of a group of kids looking no older than 6-7-and 8. In reality they were most likely 106, 107, and 108. **(A.N demons and any other magical creature age a lot slower than humans.) **A boy with whit skin, blue eyes, and short purple hair was standing. Smiling proudly. "This is Crow." Avalon said. And as she said this Crow took off his hood and they saw that Crow looked like an older version of the picture. A girl was standing next to him. She had white skin, purple hair, and purple eyes. Her arm was around Crow's and was grinning proudly. This is Dove. Dove did the same as Crow did. Then she pointed to a girl with white skin, purple hair and green eyes. This is me. Avalon. Then she pointed to the bottom row. A boy with pale skin, purple eyes, and black hair was smirking at the camera. His arm around a girl with pale skin, purple hair **(It went down to her chest. Just like it does now.) "**This is Metrion. And-"But, Avalon was cut short as beast Boy shouted.

"DUDE! LOOK! IT'S Raven. Why didn't you tell us that was your real name?" Beast Boy asked.

_BECAUSE, I didn't want to. _Even though everyone heard it in their head they knew who it was from.

"As I was saying…" Avalon said. "And pointed to a boy next to Metrion/Raven. He had white skin, light brown hair, and purple eyes. His arm was around Metrion/Raven's was smiling. This is Falcon. At hearing this name everyone turned to Raven as she began to cry. Shadow put his arm around her. Making Robin have smoke pour out of his ears.

…

Robin's P.O.V

Why does he get to put his arm around Raven? That should be ME! WAIT! Why do I feel like this toward her. I like Starfire, don't I? But, I've had this feeling whenever he puts his arm 'round her. No! I can't be I'm… I'm… Jealous. No. I like Star. I'm not Jealous. Just suspicious of him. That's all. Raven's my friend nothing more.

…

Cyborg's P.O.V

Finally! The idiot in spandex tights finally sees he's got the hots for Raven. Oh No! What a dope. He's going to brush it off and say he's got that fling for Star. Sheesh! When he finally comes to his senses we're going to have a problem.

…

"Friend Raven are you the o of k?" Starfire asked. Concerned for her friend.

"Yeah Raven. The only time you cried was when CY and I met Timid."

"What are you?" Robin started but was cut off by Cyborg.

"Another story." Cyborg said.

Meanwhile Raven continued sobbing. Finally she managed to get the word out…

"Shadow I want…" Raven didn't even have to finish. Shadow nodded his head and waved his hand. Instantly, a cup of tea appeared in his hand.

"DUDE! How did you do THAT?" Best Boy yelled.

"It's part of his power as Metrion's Protector." Dove said. Stating it simply.

"DOVE!" Avalon and Crow said.

"I am confused? What does Dove mean by protector? Does friend Raven need one? And from what? She is very strong." Starfire said.

"No. Shadow's job is to protect Metrion. One of his powers is Reality bending. It allows him to make whatever he thinks of reality. But, he was given this power to keep Metrion's emotions under control. When her emotions are unstable she may do a revert. Meaning if Shadow can't calm her, she will go to the age where she felt the safest. She felt the safest at the age before she left. In body size. She would look to be about 7-10. It all depends. Also, her father can take control of her in this emotionally weakened state." Avalon said. While Crow and Dove nodded their heads. "Another thing we have to be careful of is…" But, Avalon never did get to finish because the alarm went off.

"Something attacking downtown! Titans GO!" Robin cried as he leapt into action.

**What's attacking downtown? Wait and see. Haha! Clify. **


	7. A Surprise and a Mysterious deal

**I lost my computer and then couldn't log on. Don't worry! I will NEVER abandon this story. I love it to much. Anyone who can try to decode all, or part of the prophecy and gets any bit right will have a chapter dedicated to them. Also, because I'm nice, I'll give them a short summary – If you want- of the part you get right. Thanks to Cosmic-lover & DarkAngel048 for ideas and story ideas. I also have a new Fic up! PLEASE READ! Extra long Chapie for you guys! Just because I like the reviews.**

**Last Chapter:**

While Crow and Dove nodded their heads. "Another thing we have to be careful of is…" But, Avalon never did get to finish because the alarm went off.

"Something attacking downtown! Titans GO!" Robin cried as he leapt into action.

What's attacking downtown? Wait and see. Haha! Clify!

…

** Nobody's P.O.V**

When they got downtown the titans saw a bunch of monsters- no demons- attacking the city. They all were ( the monsters) black with dark blue veins pulsing through them. **(A.N like the fire monsters from the End Part 2/3) **

"Titans Go!" Robin cried.

The Titans raced forward. Starfire's eyes were glowing green. She shot star bolts at everything. Robin shot his robin rings. Or whatever they were called. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. Crow shot dark energy, while Dove shot light energy. Shadow manipulated shadows, sending the monsters back to hell. Avalon shot fire, water, and earth **(A.N water sprout, fire blast, boulders) **Using air to lift her off the ground. Raven picked up light poles.

The fight was going great, but then it started to go bad. The fire demons surrounded Cyborg and attacked him. Pinning him to the ground. Starfire was shot out of the air and held down by two fire demons. Beast Boy was lying on the ground. In human form. Avalon, Dove, and Shadow were being held in a circle made of Hells magic. Nothing was stronger than this. Though Raven thought B.B tofu might be able to go up on a stink fight against it. Boy was that stuff strong! Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw she was the only one left. Robin had just been pinned to the ground.

Then a shape of a man appeared. He had a red outfit on, violet eyes, and black hair. _No! It couldn't be him! He's dead! Azar and Kazar banished him years ago! He's supposed to be dead! I can't have him back!_ Raven thought. Panicking.

"Hey Beautiful! How are you doing? Did you miss me? I see that you didn't expect me to be alive. Judging by Ave and D's expressions." He said. Casually looking over his shoulder at the other members of the Flock. Now, this is a surprise! I see Darky (L.O.L! Darky! Haha! Soooooo funny)is soooooo happy to see me. That he is positively struggling to come and embrace me." He said. Avalon, Crow, and Dove all had their eyes popping out of their heads. Shadow looked like he wanted to kill this person. The Titans were looking confused. Starfire looked very confused. Though she almost always did. Beast Boy's jaw was on the ground, and Cyborg was looking at Raven like he'd never seen her. Robin was looking severely pissed. Almost, as pissed as Shadow. He too looked like he could commit murder. Raven had only seen him look this mad. It was when he had faced Slade. The look of anger.

"Get your hands off her!" Shadow cried. Struggling against his bonds.

While the Flock continued to look shocked, horrified, and murderous. **(Last one was mostly about shadow. Lol!)** The Titans who were put into a second bond of blue and red fire. Just like the Flock were in. Only, Dove, Shadow, and Crow were in separate bonds. **(A.N they were two powerful together. In the same place. They would've broken out of the bonds.)**

"Who are you? How do you know Raven? What do you want with her?" Robin demanded from his bonds.

"Yeah! Nobody hurts my little sis and gets away with it." Cyborg added in.

"Who are you? How do you know friend Raven? Why did you do the coming from her?" Starfire asked.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. Damaging Cyborg's and Robin's ears. They were tied next to him. "Who are you? How do you know Raven? How did you get here?"

"Yes. _How_ did you get here? How are you still alive? I think _some_ of us would still like to know that." Shadow said.

"The last we saw of you was the demise of Azarath." Avalon added in.

"Did HE bring you back?" Dove demanded.

"Why would HE do that? Just to spite us all? You are a horrible person." Crow said. "WAIT! Azarath had a demise?" He added in. Confused. All of the people who were in the Flock sighed. Crow really could be a burden. With his memory partly scrambled. All thanks to that spell**. (A.N you'll hear more about this later.) **

Shadow turned back to them. His mouth open in a smirk/smile. He looked at them and then said

"So you want answers? Ok. I'll give them to you. IF Shadow here agrees to the deal.

"WHAT! No! No way. I'll give into that deal when Trigon takes over the lands of the Elementals." Shadow cried in rage.

"No. Shadow, it's ok. Let's do the deal. It can't hurt. Besides, he known's what will happen if he breaks it." Avalon said.

"Mets. It's your final decision. Are you ok with this?" Dove said.

"Yeah, you sure? This is a big deal." Crow said.

"What Deal? What's all this about? What's going on?" Robin said. Fully pissed. This was not good. What were they going on about? Why was Raven always in the center of this? He thought.

"Yeah! What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"DUDE! Why is Raven always in the middle of this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. Why would friend Raven be in the center of all the trouble?" Starfire said.

_Yes. Why am I always in the center of all these things?_ Raven thought. **It's because the world is against us! Timid wailed. **

**What should I do? Should I say yes to the deal? Everyone is starring at me now. What will I say? If I say no, I'll be safe, but we'll never know how he got back. Or what he wants with us, mostly me. Say yes. It will help us is we know more about it. It may even be connected to the prophecy. If not, then we will have more information. This is a good opportunity to learn something. Say yes. Knowledge said. **

**No! Just attack him! You can do it. We're not scared of him. Brave said.**

**Yes! Let me out. I can do it. We can take him down. We are stronger than he is. More powerful. More- RAGE! **Raven mentally screamed. SHUT UP! I don't need this now.

"Well Mets. Have you made up your mind?" The stranger asked.

"Yes. I've made up my mind. I chose…."

**HAHA! CLIFY!**


	8. The Tower and Sleep

**Ok. I just want to say this… Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I'm so sorry I have been on a hold with this. I promise to update once a week or more from here on out. To all my loyal reader cookie to you all.**

**Quick little thing. If you see this symbol * It means Telepathy going on between to people.**

**Last Chapter:**

**What should I do? Should I say yes to the deal? Everyone is starring at me now. What will I say? If I say no, I'll be safe, but we'll never know how he got back. Or what he wants with us, mostly me. Say yes. It will help us is we know more about it. It may even be connected to the prophecy. If not, then we will have more information. This is a good opportunity to learn something. Say yes. Knowledge said. **

**No! Just attack him! You can do it. We're not scared of him. Brave said.**

**Yes! Let me out. I can do it. We can take him down. We are stronger than he is. More powerful. More- RAGE! **Raven mentally screamed. SHUT UP! I don't need this now.

"Well Mets. Have you made up your mind?" The stranger asked.

"Yes. I've made up my mind. I chose…."

….…

"I chose yes..." Raven said with a long sigh following.

"Mets! No! Don't! You don't have to. We don't NEED to know." Shadow cried from his bonds.

Raven turned back to Shadow. She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt. "Shadow I know what I have to do. It won't be that bad. *It's not like this is deal 7. I'll be fine* Plus, you'll be untied from the bonds. Crow and Dove have already lost conscious. Starfire and Beast Boy just joined them in the state of passed out." Raven said.

"Good choice Metrion. Now! Where are you staying? I need to know this as part of our deal. You have a room ready? No? If not I can always portal in with you **(A.N this means crash with you) **Shadow looked like he was going to kill someone when he was freed. Most likely Hawk if possible.

"You will stay in the guest room. Now let them go!" Metrion cried.

"Very well." Snaps fingers and the bonds disappear. Star and Robin fall to the ground, while Cyborg rushes over to help them. Beast Boy just lays still on the ground. Crow and Dove latch onto Shadow to stop him from killing Hawk while Avalon floats over to Metrion and teleports to the tower. Shadow gives Hawk a look of pure murder to which Hawk gives him a smirk of triumph. Then Shadow teleports out as well. Feeling that he needed Metrion, or that she needed him. Crow and Dove grabbed the other titans and teleported to the T Tower.

Raven Room

Avalon's P.O.V

Metrion collapsed on her bed, while Ihovered at her side waiting for Shadow to arrive. I started down at my best friend, and sister in way, hoping that she made a smart decision allowing Hawk to join them as a bird. Or as Crow put it, follow them around without being killed by Shadow. Now by no means was Hawk on of the flock, no, he was merely an observer. One who would eat and talk with them but not share their title, room, or fame. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a quiet huff of anger that came from the corner of the room.

"Is she ok? Nothing wrong? If anything is wrong I will slowly rip him apart limb by limb and tie his insides to a…"

"Shadow! Hush Mets is asleep. She is fine and you will not hurt him, yet. Only if he breaks the rules and hurts one of us first in combat or in peace." I said. Not wanting to hear how Hawk was to die. All I know is that it wouldn't be pretty. "Where are her… friends… ugh! It sounds weird to say that word. No they are allies not friends. Friends mean she must be bonded to them. They are not bonded; well the 'leader' seems to have a beginning bond to her but not a strong one. I wonder why. I will ask Metrion when she awakens.

Shouldn't her allies be here? If it was one of us that had fallen or made such a choice all would be crowed in here. SO why are her allies not? Do they not care for her? Maybe Shadow knows, and where are Crow and Dove? "Shadow do you know where…" I started to say before I was cut off by the sound of two being phasing through the door. "Never mind they are here. By Kazar what took thy so long?" I questioned. Dove looked slightly breathless, as did Crow. What were they doing? I wondered.

"Sorry. We had to deposit her allies **(A.N The Flock thinks of friends as being bound in mind and body. Since the titans don't have a mind link they are considered allies of the medium sort. Week allies have to meet once a month or so. Medium may room together and see each other often. High/Upper allies have a small link that can be used to detect feelings only when the linked are in danger.) **in their rooms." Dove replied to my unspoken question. "Now may we speak of this in the daybreak? Hawk has managed to drain energy through containment of life. The more you fight the more it drains you. Shadow is unaffected because he is the strongest due to his status as protector. I am only at 2nd sister status and thus tire faster. Now may we discus in the daybreak? I wish not to be awake when thy suns rise." Dove continued. She has logic in that. I will give her that. I am drained more than I thought. I only now notice because I have been worried about poor Metrion. This day has taken a toll on her. I don't need to be Shadow to see that.

"I agree with Dove." Crow said. Looking like he would collapse upon the ground at any moment. Looking down I saw that my feet were an inch away from the floor.

"Shadow do you want to rest? We will continue in daybreak. You needn't stand guard. None will harm us tonight. I am sure of that." I replied. Seeing as how he had walked to the window to watch for danger. He nodded then walked over to the bed and lay down beside Metrion. I did the same going to her front. Dove lay beside Shadow while Crow behind her. How I miss Fal. He would sleep beside me. Looking around for any danger, seeing none I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The last thought I had was a prayer to Kazar and Azar to keep us safe as we slept.

**I need ideas. Anyone? Ideas?**


End file.
